


knowing everything is fine

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, powerbottom!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a powerbottom, and Josh is a meek lil nugget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knowing everything is fine

**Author's Note:**

> yooo have some not-very-explicit porn.

"Finally," Tyler breathes against Josh's neck, and Josh shivers. He reaches up and tangles his fingers in Tyler's hair, pulling him in for another long kiss.

"Fuck," Josh says descriptively once they finally pull apart.

Tyler waggles his eyebrows. "Really?"

Josh can feel his cheeks heating up. "Um."

"Because I am down with that, if you wanna," Tyler says. He looks down pointedly. "Down."

Josh is fairly certain his face could not get any redder. "Well, I'm not going to protest," he says truthfully.

Tyler grins. "Excellent," he says, leaning in for another kiss.

"Wait," Josh interrupts, and Tyler pulls back. "Who's, uh. Who's topping?"

"You," Tyler says immediately, sounding very certain.

"Me?" Josh says.

"Yes, you," Tyler says. "Don't think I haven't noticed you staring at my ass."

Apparently Josh's face can, in fact, get redder.

"Don't worry about it," Tyler continues. "It's a great ass. Stare all you'd like."

"Staring isn't what I want to be doing with it," Josh says, a few seconds before he regains control over his mouth.

Tyler looks at him incredulously before bursting out laughing. "I can't believe you said that!" he giggles.

"Oh gosh, shut up," Josh mutters. Tyler just laughs harder.

Josh sighs as he drops down onto the motel bed and buries his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's okay," Tyler says, still giggling slightly as he sits down next to Josh and wraps his arm around his shoulders.

"Shut up," Josh grumbles again.

Tyler sighs before leaning in to give Josh a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay," he says again. When Josh doesn't say anything, he rests his chin on Josh's shoulder and says, "Josh."

"What?" Josh asks in spite of himself. "Do you still want to have sex?"

Josh turns to look Tyler in the eye, and he's surprised to see that Tyler looks a little nervous behind the many layers of bravado.

"Yeah," he says, a little belatedly. "Yeah, I do."

Tyler smiles, and it's a little less snarky and a little more vulnerable, and Josh can't help but give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Which, of course, turns into something not so quick on the lips.

"Off, off," Tyler mutters, tugging at Josh's shirt. Josh leans back and pulls his shirt off over his head before leaning back in for another kiss. He slides his hands under Tyler's shirt, touching skin, and Tyler fricking moans into Josh's mouth. Encouraged, Josh pulls Tyler's body closer to his. Tyler runs his fingers through Josh's hair and kisses him even more enthusiastically.

"Ack," Tyler says descriptively as Josh drags his thumb over Tyler's nipple. He _writhes,_ and nips at Josh's lip in retaliation. Josh grins into their kiss and pinches Tyler's nipple. Tyler yelps and pulls back, and they both tumble back onto the bed.

Somehow they end up with Josh kneeling between Tyler's legs while he pulls at Tyler's stupid pants. Tyler reaches down and unbuckles the belt that doesn't work for Josh, it seems, and Josh slides Tyler's pants down. He thumbs at the elastic of Tyler's underwear, looking up questioningly.

"One sec," Tyler says, and yanks his shirt off over his head before nodding. Josh slides Tyler's underwear down, and Tyler kicks it off along with his pants, which had tangled around his knees.

Tyler grins and wraps his legs around Josh's fabric-clad hips. His ass presses against Josh's dick, and Josh chokes a little on his own spit.

"Come on," Tyler says, gasping a little. "Take your pants off."

"Can I get a 'please?'" Josh mutters, but he moves back to pull down his basketball shorts and underwear in one quick motion. He looks back up and almost chokes again when he sees Tyler, who has somehow gotten a hold of a few packets of lube and condom and is currently sprawled out on the hotel bed with his legs splayed open.

"You coming or not?" Tyler asks when he notices Josh staring.

"Very punny," Josh says, barely aware of his own words as he kneels between Tyler's spread legs. Tyler laughs, sounding slightly breathless.

"Come on," Tyler says, reaching around to push Josh's hand in the direction of the lube. "Are you gonna do it or do I have to?"

"...you'll do it?" Josh asks.

Tyler raises an eyebrow and rips open a packet of lube. He rubs it around his fingers before lifting a leg up and reaching down to press a lube-slick finger into himself.

"Fuck," they both say at nearly the exact same time. Josh watches, barely breathing, as Tyler adds another finger with a slight grimace. Tyler's shaking a little, panting as he scissors his fingers.

"Can I...?" Josh asks hesitantly, reaching for the lube. Tyler nods, pulling his fingers out as Josh tears open a packet. He coats his fingers generously before carefully pushing two into Tyler. Tyler exhales, shifting his hips up. Josh moves back, fingers still inside, and presses his lips to Tyler's lower thigh. He works his way up, nipping and kissing as his fingers slowly open Tyler up. By the time Josh finally reaches Tyler's hips, Tyler is shaking.

"You bastard," Tyler gasps out as Josh kisses one of his hipbones.

"Shh," Josh whispers before moving down and pressing a hot, wet kiss against the inside of one of Tyler's thighs before biting down.

"Fuck!" Tyler shouts, body jerking.

Josh is about to ask if he's all right when he sees Tyler harden even more, and he smirks. "I didn't know you had a thing for biting," he says.

"I could say the same for you," Tyler pants.

Josh decides that's a fair point and goes back to sucking on the bite mark he just made, adding another finger along the way. He crooks his index finger up, searching, and Tyler's hips jerk when Josh runs his finger over that little spot.

"That's good, that's good," Tyler gasps, flailing for the condom and handing it to Josh. "In me, I need-"

Josh chuckles a little as he opens the packet. He'd kind of like to blow Tyler first, make him even more desperate, but he has the suspicion that Tyler might actually start crying if he does. (Which would definitely be interesting, but maybe later.)

He quickly puts on the condom and throws the package down to join the empty packets of lube before spreading Tyler's legs open a little further and kneeling between them. Still panting harshly, Tyler raises his legs and wraps them around Josh's hips.

"Come on," Tyler says breathlessly, and Josh carefully lines them up before slowly pressing in.

They both cry out when Josh finally bottoms out, Tyler digging his nails into Josh's shoulders. It would be painful if he didn't have endorphins running through his body.

"Move, move," Tyler demands, wriggling a little. Josh complies, beginning to move in slow, leisurely motions, and Tyler huffs impatiently. "Faster, come on."

"Are you sure?" Josh asks.

"Yeah, yes, come on," Tyler says. "Go faster, harder, use me, I like it, fuck me, come on, fuck me hard–"

"Frick," Josh groans, pressing a kiss to Tyler's throat before beginning to thrust into him in even, rapid movements.

"Yeah, ugh," Tyler mutters, starting to shift his hips up to meet Josh's thrusts. _"Shit."_

"You– ahh," Josh groans, and he can feel himself losing it, shaking apart above Tyler. He continues to move through his orgasm, and he dimly registers that Tyler is starting to jerk himself off, groaning.

Josh pulls out of Tyler as soon as he can breathe and gets onto his stomach. Tyler is looking at him in confusion, hand still on his dick, and Josh pulls it off before wrapping his mouth around Tyler's cock. Tyler lets out a strangled yelp of surprise and pleasure when he feels Josh's warm mouth on Tyler's dick.

Josh is moving with purpose, holding Tyler's hips down as he bobs his head up and down as quickly as possible. It's been kind of a while since he's last given head, and he's a little rusty, but Tyler seems to be enjoying it. Enjoy is actually a mild word.

Mixtures between groans and cusses and Josh's name are ripping out from Tyler's throat, and Tyler finally throws his head back, letting out a cross between a swear and a shriek as he comes somewhat unexpectedly into Josh's mouth.

Josh is still coughing by the time Tyler finally comes to his senses.

"That was– oh, are you okay?" Tyler asks, rolling onto his stomach and squirming around until he's facing Josh.

"Y-yeah," Josh says, voice hoarse.

"Sorry I didn't warn you," Tyler says, looking truly contrite.

Josh smiles at him and gives him a quick kiss. "It's okay." He gives him another one. "I love you." The words slip out of their own accord, and Josh blinks, realizing what he said. They've never used the "L" word in this context before.

But Tyler doesn't even blink. "I love you too, J," he says, pulling Josh closer for a deeper kiss. He pulls back with a frown. "Your mouth tastes gross."

Josh lets out a loud snort. "And whose fault is that?"

Tyler rolls his eyes. "Okay, fine, whatever." He moves to sit up, but quickly lies back down.

"Are you sore?" Josh asks, suddenly worried.

"Yeah, I'm sore," Tyler says with cross between a wince and a smile. "And it's completely worth it, trust me."

"All right," Josh says dubiously.

Tyler smiles as if to reassure him, but it sort of fails when he attempts to sit back again and grimaces. "Nope," he says, lying back down on his stomach. "Not right now."

"Crap," Josh says, starting to get worried. What if he really hurt him? What if he has to take him to the doctor? What is he going to say? Like "Oh, well, I accidentally fucked him a little too hard and–"

"I can hear you thinking from over here," Tyler says, voice slightly muffled by the mattress. "Stop. I'm fine."

"You can't even sit on your own ass!" Josh hisses.

"I'll be fine," Tyler amends. "Besides," he says, "it'll just be a nice little reminder for tomorrow." He turns his head slightly so Josh can see him wink. "And what we'll do next time."

Josh blushes as he starts to imagine. Tyler on his stomach, maybe. Tyler on top of him. Tyler on all fours, doggy-style. Tyler on his lap, moving up and down. Tyler–

"I can still hear you thinking," Tyler comments mildly.

"Sorry," Josh apologizes.

Tyler snorts as he shifts onto his side and opens his arms. "Come here," he says.

"What?" Josh asks, confused.

"Come here," Tyler repeats. "...you want to cuddle?"

"Yeah, I want to cuddle," Tyler says. "You got a problem with that?"

Josh laughs as he settles himself in Tyler's arms. "No," he says as his eyelids start to close on their own accord. "No, I do not."


End file.
